The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement according to the preamble, and which produce a satisfactory cleaning of pipe lines of loose dust, deposits and other contaminants plus disinfection of the lines also. The invention primarily aims to provide cleaning of ventilation pipes and ventilation ducts, but being able to clean of contaminants all types of conduits.